1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a substance dispensing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hydraulic drive system for a dispensing system for expelling a substance from a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Force generation systems produce a force which acts on a container holding a substance to dispense the substance from the container. Force generation systems need to be able to stop a flow of the substance when desired. When existing force generation systems, such as electrical wired or wireless systems, are stopped, the flow of a substance is likely to continue flowing and will undesirably exit a hose or channel after it is desired for the flow of the substance to stop because the feedback between the system, such as a transmitter and a receiver, produces a time delay. Such a time delay in existing force generation systems causes significant portions of the substance to be wasted and results in messy leaks that cause problems to the desired application of the substance. Additionally, such force generation systems require controls that need to be held in the hand of an operator which is undesirable.
Furthermore, when existing force generation systems are stopped, the system may use a pump to recirculate a substance back to the container via the pump. In such systems, the pump is in fluid communication with the substance to be dispensed. Disadvantageously, the substance being in contact with the pump causes the components of the pump to need to be disposed of or cleaned prior to use with another substance. Even in instances where the same substance is to be used again, the substance left in the components of the pump can cure inside channels, chambers, and other moving parts of the pump to cause significant delays in the dispensing process and/or ruin expensive parts.